Acts of Contrition(Alternate Ending)
by savannah0707
Summary: This is just an alternate ending to the way I ended the Dimitri/Rose/Adrian confrontation in my story "Acts of Contrition". In this version, Rose also admits to her own encounter with Adrian while she and Dimitri were separated.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright gang, I was reading through the reviews for "Acts of Contrition", and liked the idea that when Dimitri told Rose about Tasha, she perhaps should've told him about Adrian too.**

 **This three chapter "story" is sort of an alternate ending to "Contrition".**

 **This first chapter is not done in point-of-view but the other two chapters will be done from a Rose and Dimitri POV.**

 **Enjoy. Happy Reading!**

ONE

The note had said this was "URGENT", and normally he would not even consider this sort of treacherous act, but she was offering a solution to his troubling breakup-up. Mostly he was curious to hear her "solution", despite the fact that he had no intention of actually enacting any of what she might suggest. After all, she had murdered his great-aunt. She was set to be taken away in just an hour to die herself. One of his favorite people in the world had been taken, and this was the woman who had wielded the stake. If Lissa ever found out that he had managed to get himself in to see Tasha, she might actually consider exiling him from Court. He and Rose may have ended their relationship, but the Queen was loyal to Rose, and Dimitri by extension. The guard standing outside of the doors leading to the prison cells opened one, allowing Adrian through.

She must have been waiting for him, because she actually had the audacity to smile when he entered, greeting him like they were friends.

"I wasn't sure that you would come. The new Queen and her cheating guard dog let you off of that short leash?" Tasha gave a wry smile.

Furrowing his brow, Adrian gritted his teeth as he replied. "I'm not beholden to Rose Hathaway anymore."

"So I heard. Let me guess, they told you that they rediscovered their love along the way? Did they tell you it wasn't going on while they were here at Court?" She was smug in her knowledge. "And you believed them. That's almost sweet. Are you really that naïve Ivashkov? Do you think Dimitri would've risked his life and career protecting her so vehemently when they came to arrest her if he wasn't in love with her then?"

Adrian did not hide his condescension. He also did not want to relive any of this. It was painful enough to see her and Belikov walking around together, looking so happily in love, going home together each day and night, blissfully content in their love and oblivious to those hurt in the wake of their rekindling.

"Why am I here Tasha? What do you want?"

She stood, walking closer to the bars of her cage. "I got a visit from Dimitri yesterday. I was able to rattle him. I got to him when I reminded him about a very naked encounter he and I shared."

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"This encounter occurred during that time period when he and Rose were not supposed to be together, and when they were 'confused' about what they might do."

Adrian crossed his arms. "Still not seeing your point."

The look in Tasha's eyes turned cold again. "You and Rose were together when Dimitri was restored and during that time afterwards. They were separated and confused in a very similar way."

Adrian began tapping his foot impatiently, threatening to walk away. He didn't much want to be here as it was.

"Dimitri hasn't told his "love"," Tasha venomously said the word, "about what happened between me and him." She finally got to her point. "He is a hypocrite. The two of them claim to be so devoted and in love now. They claim not to withhold secrets from each other, and yet…" Tasha sat back down, leaning back with her arms complacently against her chest. "I doubt that Rose has bothered to mention anything about the two of you either."

"Anything that happened between me and Rose is none of your business." Adrian leaned in towards the cell.

"You're right, it isn't. But, shouldn't Dimitri be aware of the fact that she wasn't as devoted to him the _entire_ they were apart? She slipped."

He swore his jaw might've dropped to the floor. "You want me to talk to him? You are truly insane. If you think for a second that I would… I don't have time for this." Adrian spun back around, heading for the door.

"If he kept me from her, she kept you from him."

"Not everyone is masochistic enough to insist upon knowing their partner's sexual history. It's not always such a healthy decision."

"And you are all about healthy decisions." Tasha provoked, knowing she wasn't getting anywhere by being nice.

"Keep your evil plans to yourself Tasha. Take them to the grave waiting for you." Adrian stated, leaving the room.

He went home for a few minutes, deciding then that drowning his sorrows and loneliness in coffee might give him some clarity. Talking to Tasha had set his nerves on fire. He couldn't deal with the fuzziness in his head, but being home wile his parents were having one of their cacophonous discussions was not the time or place to zone out. The legal ramifications were now rolling back around to haunt his mother after she had stolen from the Alchemists. His father of course only saw how it would affect him and his standing. This was sure as hell not the time for Belikov to decide it was time to have a little public chat.

Their short verbal confrontation was only making him feel worse. In fact, it made the influence of his spirit power get the better of him. It made him want to exact a little bit of vengeance. Perhaps Tasha had a good point. Why shouldn't the two love-birds have to face their own consequences? Adrian did not like being harassed, and he did not want to be metaphorically smacked in the face again by Dimitri Belikov.

First, he needed a plan. He considered what Tasha had revealed to him about Rose and Dimitri keeping their secrets. The man needed to be taught a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. Adrian would need to talk to Rose again first. He would need to face her again. It wouldn't be easy, but there was one way she would have to listen to him.

 **/**

 **I was reading through a random forum board discussion on another site, and a comment caught my attention. It called for someone to write a fiction piece that makes our "Romitri" seem less perfect. The next two chapters will be my attempt at that. Logic, reason, and real relationship stuff to deal with. Of course, because I too love the Romitri, I will do things the right way.**

 **Please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy this alternative.**

 **The next chapter is a Rose POV. Should be interesting. Give me a few days to finish writing it up.**


	2. Short Author Note

**AUTHOR'S SHORT NOTE:**

Under normal circumstances, I do not respond to reviews in this way (It is childish), but in order to avoid any future discussion on this matter, I would like to set the record straight here and now.

While I absolutely understand and agree that in realistic relationships, one party should not make such a big deal or care about the past of their significant other, I am going to make this clear:

 **THIS IS FICTION!**

I will be the first one to say that I do not care about the past "history" of anyone I am dating either. But again… We. Write. Fiction. Here. Fiction is not wholly based in truth and logic. That is why we write it. It is not bound to the confines of reality. It's an escape.

As a short note to this particular story (for those who get this next point), this story works because it's not just any woman Dimitri fooled around with. It was Tasha. And it isn't just any guy Rose was with. It was Adrian.

Logic and understanding are bound to get twisted when you have characters playing around with conflict. Fiction requires conflict in order to work.

If you don't like my story, don't read it. If you don't agree with the way I choose to write it, don't read it.

For those enjoying this story, the Rose chapter will be up soon, and thank you for reading and being patient for new chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

There was no way around it. I was awake, and I wasn't going back to sleep any time soon. The sun wasn't even up yet, and I couldn't ignore the sinking feeling that something was wrong. My bond with Lissa had disappeared weeks ago after I'd managed to save and miraculously heal myself from a gunshot wound, while somehow also keeping myself out of the world of the dead. She and I were still adjusting to not being able to talk or see through the bond. Even though it was gone, Lissa and I had been friends for so long that it was impossible for me to not know something was bothering her. Right now, it was a feeling in my stomach that said she was troubled.

We were currently in a palatial hotel, once again visiting the state of Montana. We were nowhere near St. Vladimir's, but frankly, I'd prefer being there right now than having to pay daily visits to the Conta estate. We weren't here a day when the Conta Prince had insisted, rather rudely, on private conferences with the Queen. When he tried excluding me from entering rooms to protect Lissa, I'd had it. The only thing stopping me from flying into a rage then was Lissa's calm hand. The Voda Princess soon joined these conferences, and now the two of them were becoming problems for me and Lissa.

I jumped out of the oversized bed in the room I used, closest to the Queen. Immediately I went to knock on her door, and not surprising, she was pacing when I entered. Worry was written all over her face.

"Liss?"

"We're staying longer." She threw her hands up into the air, watching me enter the room. "The Conta's insist we stay at least another week. I feel like I'm being held hostage. They are trying to sway me on these Guardian issues. They want to throw a party so that it will acknowledge them closer in Court standings. After the death of Priscilla…"

"We Are Not Staying Longer!" I shouted. "We are on a schedule, and we are heading back to Court as soon as we can. You do have responsibilities there."

"I know, but now that I am Queen…"

"Lissa, we…you are not indebted to anyone here or anywhere." I was kind of upset about the possibility of sticking around here with these royals any longer.

It was selfish, but I missed Dimitri, and I know that Lissa missed Christian terribly. "I will get us home on schedule." I told her on my way back out her door. I had no clue how I was going to do so without getting Lissa into trouble, but that I could figure out when the time came.

"Rose." Lissa stopped me. "I need a favor."

She needed a favor from me? That was unusual, but I played along.

"Anything Liss." I meant it. I would do anything or give anything for Lissa.

"Adrian wants to talk to you." She tried to hide the look of anxiety discussing Adrian with me caused her. She sat, watching my expression go from shock to guilt, to hope, and finally to sadness.

"Sure." I accepted. "I'll see him when we get back."

"He wants to talk to you sooner than that."

"Why?" I sat down with Lissa, trying to determine why Adrian would want to see or speak to me out of the blue.

For weeks he had intentionally avoided anything to do with me or Dimitri. He barely made eye contact with me, and now he was insisting through our "go between" that I talk to him face to face?

"What does he want?"

Lissa shook her head. "He wouldn't say. He only said that he wants to talk to you again." She looked more hopeful than me. "Maybe he is finally willing to set aside this animosity between you two."

And just all of a sudden decide to forgive or get along with me and Dimitri? It didn't sound right. I loved Lissa's optimism, but in this case, it seemed naïve. Adrian wouldn't do something like this without reason. He was hurt and angry that I had chosen Dimitri over him, and that my feelings for Dimitri had not diminished, but strengthened while we'd been gone. The problem, was that I could not find any reason why he would want to see me. And I knew the only way to discover his intentions, would be to see him.

"Can't he just use a spirit dream to talk?" I questioned.

"That is the plan." Lissa nervously played with her hair. "He wanted permission first."

"Never stopped him before." I stated.

"You aren't together anymore."

Gee, thanks for the reminder. The guilt of how things ended between us was still a bit fresh, so Lissa's comment was no less painful.

"Fine." I said. "I'll see him."

And it didn't take long for Adrian to decide to visit through spirit. I'd had a long day of guarding Lissa, and watching her patiently play the part of a new monarch well, but now I was tired. Facing Adrian so soon was not on my high list of priorities. I looked around and felt like somehow I was home. We were in the Court Ballroom, standing on opposite ends of the expansive space, both knowing that we would have to walk closer in order to talk. Adrian took the first step, walking to the middle of the room.

"I really do not appreciate your boyfriend accosting me at Court." He spoke as soon as we were close enough to hear and speak to one another.

Dimitri had spoken to Adrian? That was unlikely. They hadn't been willing to get within yards of each other, let alone talk after things started to calm down. I had told Dimitri that Adrian was my responsibility and burden to bear, but clearly he would try to help in some way.

"Accosted?" I asked. "Did you two talk?"

Adrian only made a face. His eyes had once looked so adoringly at me when he saw me. Now he resented me, he despised me, and I wasn't sure we would ever get passed this mess. That of course made me wonder why this talk was necessary.

"Lissa said you insisted on seeing me." I mentioned. "Is it just that you and Dimitri had a confrontation? That could've waited until I got back to Court."

He took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "You always looked better in red." He said rather flippantly, waving his hand to change the color of the masquerade dress I wore.

I had only just noticed my attire.

"I have recently become aware," Adrian spoke again, "that you and Belikov may not be as open about your past relationships as you'd both like to think."

Well, this wasn't going to be a positive conversation. And what did he mean recently become aware?

"What are you talking about?

I wouldn't have expected him to do something like this if I wasn't seeing it for myself. The Ballroom we were in faded, morphing into a room I recognized. It was Adrian's room. The scene was also a familiar one. I watched as I pulled him against me, his face as caught off-guard as my own. I remember thinking at that time how fragile my life felt. I had lost Dimitri, my future of guarding Lissa was uncertain, and I had no idea that I was about to go through hell only to come out a better person, or so I thought. Was I better person?

My hands started to tug roughly at Adrian's shirt, removing his clothes as he did the same to me. My clothes were off in record time, and as I watched him brush his mouth across my neck, I stood, recognizing again how quick the reaction in my body had come forward. I had wanted Adrian then.

I saw that look of wonder pass over Adrian's face. "I'm afraid touching you will make me wake up. You'll disappear." He had said.

Suddenly, I felt Adrian's arm around my shoulder. He still kept a fair amount of distance between our bodies, but his voice was a whisper.

"Do you remember the response you gave me? Do you remember how urgent that burning between us felt?" He asked me.

"Touch me and find out." I'd said, bringing him in closer to me.

The last of his clothes came off, and the vision faded back again. Adrian kept his arm around me, walking a short way to the side as he changed our destination yet again.

"Nothing happened." I reminded him, but he laughed.

"Nothing?"

"We were unprepared. You fed from me instead. Dimitri knows all about that part."

"He doesn't know everything Rose." His tone was so dark. I knew that tone. I had heard it in Lissa when we were connected through the bond. Spirit.

"Why are you so insistent upon causing trouble for me?"

He walked closer to me, putting his hands to my waist. My first instinct was to pull away, but I knew that Adrian would never physically hurt me. He also wouldn't get any closer.

"Why?" He asked. "Because I'm still hurt and it makes me feel better to see you hurt as much as me; Because you are the one who caused this pain in me; Because I can. Take your pick."

"You think it doesn't still hurt me to think about you and me?" I couldn't believe he thought that it had been easy for me when he walked away. Yes, I had Dimitri, and I didn't want anyone but Dimitri, but that didn't mean hurting Adrian hadn't hurt me. It didn't mean that watching him walk away, making those final biting comments didn't sting just as much.

"You're hurting?" He didn't hide the sarcasm. "You have everything you want Rose. You are the winner. You got it all."

I wrenched myself away from him, tired of playing this awful game. "I told you before that I still love you. If I had it all, you and I would still be friends, Mason would still be alive, Dimitri never would've become Strigoi at all, and…" God Damnit, I couldn't do this with him all over again. "I made mistakes Adrian. I'm going to continue to make mistakes. I am not perfect. What the hell more can I say? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be honest with your boyfriend."

I didn't get it. I was sure he knew that Dimitri already figured out that I let Adrian bite me. There was more to it. I was figuring that much out.

"This is ridiculous. I have nothing more to dredge up about my relationship with you. You are hurting, and there is nothing I can do to change that. I did this as a favor to Lissa, but I'm not going to stand here and let you make me relive things that I can't change either. Let me go Adrian. I'd like to sleep without the warped dreams that make me feel worse."

He smirked when I said I was feeling worse, and I really wanted to throw something at him. He nodded, and I turned my back from him.

"You should know that you aren't the only one keeping such a damning secret Rose. I told you before that he isn't perfect."

I was about to start yelling at him. The words were on the tip of my tongue before the dream went dark, disappeared into whatever void Adrian left.

I woke with tears in my heart and in my eyes. I had loved Adrian once upon a time. That was no lie. I did not love him the same way I was in love with Dimitri, but I never thought he would take things this far. I hadn't told Dimitri about what led to Adrian feeing from me, or what had prevented he and I from having sex, but I never thought I would have to. It wasn't important in the greater scheme of things. I could've told Dimitri all about it, but would it have made any difference? Would it have changed things between us? I wasn't so sure anymore after talking to Adrian.

The following day, my plan was to tell Dimitri about the dream with Adrian, and to subtly ask him what Adrian meant by me not being the only one with a secret. I didn't have so much of a secret, but did Dimitri? To my shock, when he answered his phone, he informed me that he and Christian were drinking together. He mentioned the conversations each had had with Tasha Ozera, and I felt my anger bubble and flare to the surface again. I decided not to push any of the issues with him now. This was not the time. I missed Dimitri more than ever, and knowing I would get to see him soon cheered me up. Now I really did have to get me and Lissa back to Court on time.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Roza. My beautiful Roza." I spoke, allowing my hands to finally touch her, and hold her.

I had once thought that she and I could never have such a happy ending. It filled me with so much misery, thinking that I would not be the one she loved, or the one who would love her so completely. The thought killed me every day that I was forced to stay away from her. After all, happy endings are not always so common for our society. Strigoi, royal murder plots, and archaic laws make things impossible sometimes.

I'd witnessed my share of death, I had experienced my own share of loss in many ways, I'd paid my dues, and now I could finally see a way of being perfectly happy for the rest of my lie. She was my happy present and future ending. She and I could live a comfortable quiet and happy life together, but for one vindictive, resentful, and entitled Moroi, bound and determined on emotionally destroying anything Rose and I share.

I admit that confronting Adrian in a café among other Moroi and Guardians may not have been the wisest plan, but it was all I had at the time. I approached him earlier in the day without any real strategy, other than getting the churning animosity and death glares to stop. It didn't have to be this difficult and tense between the three of us. The hostility stemmed from the simple fact that Rose and I had recently found the love that never truly stopped dwelling between us. Okay, so perhaps it wasn't so much a simple situation. It still didn't have to be so argumentative and antagonistic.

When I had been restored by Vasilisa, I should've run to Rose; I should've held her close; and I should've been able to tell her I loved her. I did none of those things. My guilt was overwhelming. Love in its truest form was a foreign concept. Strigoi do not love. They possess. My love for Rose had once been all-encompassing, but as a Strigoi, I only wanted her as another possession. I wanted to own her, to keep her, to use her. Finding the love I had once felt seemed impossible. I could not forgive myself for the things I had done, or the things that I had done to Rose. I sure as hell never expected her to forgive me, or want me again. She moved on, or so I thought, with Adrian. Things would have worked out fine had my feelings for her, and hers for me not re-emerged It was undeniable, and not something we could ignore. Our mistake was not rediscovering love, but the events that occurred after. Rose and I had sex in that hotel room while she was still in her relationship with Adrian. I confessed my feelings knowing that she was in a relationship with Adrian, and even when Adrian appeared without warning to help aide us in returning to Court, nothing was said to him. He found out about us the wrong way, and it made things that much worse.

The good part in all of this is that Rose and I did end up together. We fought and made sure that our hearts, bodies, and souls found each other again. I no longer had anything to feel guilty about for falling in love with the one person who understood me. There were those who'd been hurt and insulted by my actions and by Rose's, but did that mean we shouldn't love one another? I no longer denied the fact that I need her. I want her. I love her. I cannot help feel as though my ability to breathe and exist is contingent solely upon the depths of emotion I feel for her alone. I'm still not sure if that is more selfish or clingy boyfriend behavior. Either way, it does not lessen the fact that she means the world to me.

Even now, with her being a large part of my life for the rest of our existence, I dream about her. Dreaming of Roza is not a new development or concept to me. I have been dreaming about her since just before she and I were under the grips of Victor Dashkov's powerful lust charm. The dreams were consuming and wonderful. I enjoyed them. I enjoyed the knowledge that in my dreams, I could experience every part of loving her without consequence or guilt. Not only could I express myself through words, I could also touch her without regret. I still dream of her. The images, the feelings that have grown, and the sense of touch that still electrifies us both, none of it has changed. So, when I closed my eyes, the vision of her in my dreams was no surprise.

I went to her, taking her into my arms, touching her face, her neck, her shoulder, linking her fingers briefly with mine, before exploring the rest of her body. She kissed me with such passion, making me feel as though there were no other person who could make her feel so satisfied. I felt the same. There was no one in this world or the next who could give me everything I needed and wanted in one touch, one kiss, or one word. I belonged to her in every way, and she was mine. I would not hope to ever possess her, but always love her.

I deepened our kiss, reveling in every passing second that I could worship and admire each part of her that touched or pressed against me. We were not perfect by any means, but this moment, just like the others we'd had, was perfect in its own way. The last of our clothing disappeared before I realized something important.

"Dimka. My Dimka." The woman beneath me whispered, suddenly throwing me completely off-guard.

Rose never called me that. There were few people who did. My dream had changed without warning. I tried pulling away, the hands at my back, fighting to keep me in place. This new touch was familiar, the kiss to my chest equally recognizable. I was back in a moment that I would regret for a very long time. I did not regret being with Tasha Ozera because of her, but because of me. I was falling in love with someone else when I had seduced Tasha. I was falling in love with someone I could not have, so I let myself be with someone willing, who I did not have to feel guilty about touching. But, things had changed.

Things had more than changed. I had completely fallen in love with Rose, I had made love to her, and told her about my feelings before I was turned, I had fallen in love with her a second time, and found true happiness. Why was I dreaming about Tasha now? Tasha, the woman who attempted to manipulate me away from Rose long ago at St. Vladimir's, the woman who secretly concocted a plan to frame my Rose after I'd rejected her. That whole time she was harboring her own affection for me still. She was the woman who nearly succeeded in framing Rose for the murder of Tatiana Ivashkov, and it was all done so that she could get to me. I didn't hate Tasha, but I had no emotional ties left to her after I had seen and spoken to her a final time.

She made it clear that if I did not tell Rose about what happened between her and me, she would make sure Rose found out. I finally fought hard enough, able to pull away from the woman I did not want.

"This isn't right Tasha. Stop." I told her.

Her hands leapt from me as though on fire. "It isn't right, or wasn't right?"

Her questioned made me curious. That was not a question that would be considered in any normal dream. Then it hit me. I looked around, feeling the fuzziness on the edge of my dream. This couldn't be a real dream. It was inconsistent of what I felt and wanted.

"This is a spirit dream." I mumbled, feeling a wave of consciousness float through me.

"Very good Belikov." His voice stung with enmity. "You're not quite as clueless as I thought."

I jumped away from Tasha to see Adrian Ivashkov standing on the opposite side of my room, watching the little show he had invented between me and Tasha.

"What the hell is this?" I growled at him.

He stayed so cavalier about this whole scene. Honestly, his animosity may have been better than apathy. Right now, I would have preferred the latter from him.

"You said at the coffee house that we should talk. I have something I need to say to you." He spoke with that patronizing tone he'd acquired. "It looks as though I've caught you during a compromising dream though. Should I return later?"

He was trying very hard to provoke me into a confrontation. It would not work. I had faced far worse than Adrian Ivashkov, and he had to do more than conjure up a spirit dream.

"This is a juvenile use of your spirit ability Adrian. I thought childish tricks like this would be beneath you."

"Beneath me? You mean like Tasha is…"

"Don't." I stopped his next attempt to push my buttons. "Do not finish that sentence." I warned him.

Adrian shrugged.

"You said you have something to say. Why don't you get on with it." I furrowed my brow. "I doubt you went to all the trouble of a spirit dream to see me without real purpose."

I kept a close eye on him as he sat down in a chair near the wall he stood beside. He was keeping his distance for a reason, and I was only getting more curious to know what that reason was.

"I went to visit Rose in a dream similar to this." He informed me with that same smugness.

I had to keep a somewhat impassive if he and I were going to get anywhere positive. I could not let him get to me.

"I visually reminded her of how much she once wanted me, just as I've just reminded you of how much you once desired Tasha Ozera." He looked off into the distance, contemplating his next thought. "How did you like the little memory I conjured up for you tonight? You seem to be enjoying it. Tell me," he crudely went on, "who is better? Our Rose or Tasha?"

I swear to God, it was taking everything in me not to walk over and deck this little bastard. I kept my cool as best as I could. Punching him in a spirit dream wouldn't have much effect.

"I love Rose."

Adrian gave a head tilt. "That doesn't answer my questions. Here is another. Does Rose know about what happened between you and Tasha?"

"Nothing." I let him know. "Nothing happened between me and Tasha.

"That isn't the way that Tasha tells it."

I took in a deep breath. "I'm warning you Adrian, you need to stop this. My patience for your behavior will only go so far."

He laughed. He actually laughed, leaning back into the chair. "So, Rose doesn't know about Tasha. Did she ever mention to you what happened between her and I?"

"She didn't have to." I told him. "I didn't ask."

"That doesn't mean you aren't curious. It also doesn't mean that you don't think about the things that I gave her…the things you can't."

This time I did the laughing. "The only thing you can give her that I can't, requires fangs."

"She told you about that?"

"Wasn't hard to guess."

Adrian smirked. "Of course you are no stranger to feeling that bite on her soft smooth neck either. Oh, the way her whole body reacts is blissful. "

He was enjoying this way too much. I snapped. His comment about me biting Rose had crossed the line. Bringing up that part of my life was unacceptable under any circumstance. Before I could stop myself, I was rushing at the Moroi man, pulling him to stand, and shoving him into the wall. My forearm stayed at his throat.

"I told you not to push me Adrian."

He didn't look surprised or threatened. I wanted so badly to snap him in half, struggling to rein myself back in. I backed away from him, trying desperately to regain control. Adrian only straightened his shirt, providing me with an evil smile.

"Tell Rose about Tasha." He demanded.

"What will that prove?"

He put his hand on my arm then, causing my fists to ball up at my sides, restraining that urge to break his nose.

"It will prove to her that you are not perfect."

"She knows that I am not perfect."

"She will." Adrian let go of my arm, and turned away. "Tell her. Tell her or I will."

The dream disappeared then. Even my visions of Rose were gone for the night, leaving me to sleep restlessly. I did not like threats against me, and I especially do not like against me and Rose. Adrian had done more than cross a few lines. I questioned whether he would truly go through with telling Rose anything about Tasha. I had no problem telling Rose about Tasha. I had a problem being forced to do so. In fact, the only reason I hadn't initially talked to Rose about this was because our relationship back then, if you could call it that, was forbidden. We weren't allowed to be together. She was seventeen, and had still had more life experience to gather. Even through that, I was selfish. I didn't want to lose her. I didn't want anyone else to have her, even if I couldn't. I pushed her away, despite every part of me that wanted every part of her. I tried to replace her with Tasha. I tried to give myself what I wanted with Rose, with someone else's body. It didn't work. There is only one Rose, and no one in our world could ever compare.

I opened my eyes shortly before the sun started to rise. Once dressed with my coffee in hand, I took a short walk outside, hurrying to a long set of stairs a mile away. The stairs were higher than much of the housing, and faced due east, making them the perfect place to sit and watch the morning sunrise. Each new day continued to bring renewed energy and life to me. I wouldn't live life with secrets. That was a vow I had made to myself and to Rose after we had returned to Court. I'd meant it then, and I meant it still. Rose and I had no reason to keep secrets, so I would tell her about Tasha. I wasn't going to tell her because Adrian threatened to do so if I didn't. I would tell Rose because I was in love with her. I knew most of what had occurred between her and Adrian, and it only made sense to lay my own cards out on the table if I had any intention of spending forever with this woman. And I planned on giving my life to her and for her if ever necessary. After my reveal about Tasha, I also planned on having a brand new discussion about Adrian.

I was still sitting on the top step, quietly reflecting when my new Moroi lord found me.

"Kind of a switch." Christian said, scaling the last few stairs. "It's usually you looking for me."

I stood, immediately on guard, searching for any danger that might be present if he were seeking me out.

"Relax." Christian took notice of my change in demeanor. "No danger here Jedi master." He joked. "I was just coming to tell you that the Queen and her entourage are expected to return soon. Rose contacted Hans, and they are en route."

My Roza was coming home. She would be in my arms soon. I would tell her about Tasha, I would tell her I love her, but the most important thing I could say was that nothing was more important than her love for me.

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Very quickly my lovely readers, I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up, but I've had to do a little splitting in chapters (I'm also working on a tricky love scene in my other VA story—trying to get it right). I'm going to do one more chapter that is a double POV. One half from Dimitri, and the other from Rose.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this piece, and the next should be up soon, depending on my other writing. Please tell me what you think. Reviews. Reviews. Reviews.**


End file.
